Cat's Eye
by Mable
Summary: After becoming bored with her life, now ends Persian with Meowth and the others on a quest to get to Sunyshore. But can she make it to Sunyshore in one peice with Hunter J on her trail and everyone tracking her down? Or will she fail?
1. Hello adventure

Mable: Well this is my first Pokemon fic and might not be perfect, which means **I don't own Pokemon**. Please read the great fics by Meowth's Toon Dragon, No Good Deed Goes Unpunished is actually one of my most favorite fics and he himself is a very experienced writer. Well I guess that covers it other than, Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat eye

Chapter 1: Hello adventure

Persian sat on the window ledge, her tail swishing beneath her calmly. The rest of Giovanni's office was in an uproar, "You three idiots haven't caught me one single Pokemon!" Persian smiled, ah yes, for her it was just plain fun listening to Giovanni verbally attack Jessie, James, and what she called, 'That thing that swears it's a Meowth.' "I want you three to go to Sinnoh and catch Volkner's Raichu, can you even do that right?" "Of course Sir!" The three quickly cried out, seeming slightly relived that they got another chance. "Good! You'll leave in three hours, remember not to screw up this time!"

"Ah, but what was the trio but what is the trio if not a bunch of screw ups?" Persian said, receiving a glare from Meowth, then smirking to herself. The fact wasn't to criticize Jessie or James, it was to agitate the only one who could understand her. After that the three exited, leaving Giovanni petting Persian, his loyal pet. His mind set on the new Raichu while Persian's mind was set on something else, "I've been bored lately. (Sigh) I stay here and be a pampered pet while those three go and meet legendary Pokemon and go see awesome things! Now he gets to go catch Volkner's Raichu! That has to be fun! But they will somehow mess up…Wait a minute…" a mischievous smile hit her lips, "What if they had a guide though, someone with experience with Master himself. I could walk them through it, but I won't be in Sunyshore which ends in only one option: Tonight, I Persian, will sneak out and follow the failures on their quest to capture the Raichu." Persian nodded, her new plan was FOOL-PROOF, even if it meant leaving master.

At 7:48PM, Persian climbed out the window, down a tree, and ran towards the docks. She made it to the boat in time and hid on-board, panting as she smiled, "I made it! Good-bye master, hello adventure." She leisurely walked her way towards the 'three idiots' more accurately known as Jessie, James, and Meowth. Persian meowed a greeting and sat in front of them, "Is that the boss' Persian? What is it doing here?" James asked, "I was sent by Giovanni to help you guys to retrieve the Raichu and any other Pokemon along the way." There was a small pause before she turned to Meowth, "Hello? Translator? Sleeping on the job?" Meowth mumbled under his breath and explained to Jessie and James what Persian said.

"So she's here to help?" Jessie asked, both Persian and Meowth nodded at the same time. "That's great! With Giovanni's Pokemon on our side we will triumph!" Jessie cried while James did this weird 'happy dance'. "Or she'll make us fail miserably." Meowth remarked looking towards the ocean, his problems with Persians went back far into his past, back when he was young. Everything he ever earned in his life was forced away from him by a Persian, and finding himself on a month long trip to the far-reaches of Sinnoh just put the icing on the wonderful cake called his life. "Aww is the small Meowth intimidated by the beautiful Pokemon?" Persian said with a smirk, "I would be if you could tell me where she is. All I see now is a Persian so scary it gives worse nightmares then Darkrai." Now it was Meowth's time to smirk.

This was going to be a loooong adventure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mable: It's a short beginning but will turn into an epic adventure at some point. But questions remain: Will they make it to Sunyshore and complete their mission? Or will Meowth vs. Persian appear on Friday Night Smack down? All to be answered in time.


	2. Hates water and boats

Mable: This is the second chapter of Cat's eye, I don't own Pokemon. Remember to read the fics by Meowth's Toon Dragon, as I said he's an excellent writer, great friend, just….awesome. Don't take what he writes for granite……Well…..Oh yeah, Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat's Eye

Chapter 2: Hates water and boats

Persian watched the sunset against the water, the water looked totally orange and seemed to sparkle with beauty. Persian's eyes wandered over to Meowth who was sitting on the edge of the boat. "Oh this is going to be fun!" she whispered walking up behind him, and suddenly. "Good-bye!" she cried pushing him off, "What the!?" Meowth cried falling grabbing to the edge of the boat as he fell, "What did you do that for?!" Persian smiled, "Well you looked like you could take a dip." Persian laughed out, stalking back over to where she had been watching the sun setting. Meowth at this time pulled himself up on the boat, "Persians, first they ruin my life, then they push me off boats." Meowth sighed, and looked around only to see a bucket, "Why would they have a bucket of cold water ON A BOAT? Geez, the world is turning topsy turvy." Meowth suddenly halted, "What do persians hate most?" a manic smile hit his face.

Persian smiled again, the stars were now appearing and the view was awe-inspiring, "Nothing can ruin this….except maybe-" icy water suddenly landed on Persian, "You little furball!" Persian cried, Meowth was on the deck laughing his head off, "Oh I'm so glad that I'm entertaining you!" Meowth kept laughing for about five minutes until the boat jerked, "What was that?!" His question was answered by the waves which were now choppy and jerky. Meowth grabbed his stomach as his face paled the greened, "When is this going to stop?" Persian shrugged, "Maybe one, two hours…You don't have seasickness do you?" Meowth glared as he kept trying to keep his cool, "I am not…." Meowth placed his hand over his mouth for a second then lowered it, "Seasick." Persian had to put a hand over her mouth to stop the laughter as Meowth leaned against the railing, "Oh how can today get any worst?" the boat dipped down so fast that seasick or not your stomach would learch. Meowth rushed off with his hands over his mouth, oh he was going to hear about this.

Persian started to laugh as Meowth took off, "He is so weird… I wonder what Master is doing?" she lowered her head, "I never thought about that when I left… Oh well, no crying over spilled milk…Or tossed lunch." She said once again laughing at the direction Meowth ran off, "I'm so glad that I entertain you." Persian almost fell off the boat, "Don't sneak up on me!" Meowth gave a weak grin in he leaned aganst the railing, "I asked Jess and Jim, they said that we would be in Canalava in fifteen minutes, then we have to travel across Sinnoh to get to Sunyshore." Persian nodded, "This is going to be a loooong adventure, isn't it?" Meowth nodded, still greenish in color.

-------

James looked over at the approaching docks, "Hey Jess?" Jessie walked over, "Yeah?" "Think we'll fail?" Jessie looked at him like he was crazy, "Of course not, how bad could stealing a Raichu be?"

(Meanwhile in Sunyshore)

"Raichu! Use Thunderbolt!" Volkner cried and the Raichu replied by attacking the challenging Pokemon. The Venasaur was taken down with Raichu's first attack.

(Back with James)

James sighed, "Well we're almost to Canalava, then to Rustbro, then Oreburg, then Hearthome, then….." "Okay I get it James, we have a long way to go. I'm going to go get Meowth and Persian." Jessie walked around as James sighed, "She's right, what could possibly go wrong?" right then the boat dipped and threw him overboard.

Mable: I know it's short but chapter three will be longer and I should have it up tomorrow.


	3. Mysterious Ally

Mable: This is chapter three of Cat's Eye, I don't own Pokemon, and please read the fics wrote by Meowth's Toon Dragon such as Taste of the Emeralds and No good deed goes unpunished, they are written very well. This chapter is also a tribute to Meowth's Toon Dragon who has helped me so much, and is a very loyal friend. Well…Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat's Eye

Chapter 3: Mysterious Ally

"At least we found them." A young man about eighteen years in age exited the library, a stack of books in his hands, and followed by a Magmar. His shoulders were raised in confidence for an unknown reason, "It took us about three hours to find them." Magmar nodded, "Yeah but it was so boring… And I couldn't even talk, can you believe that!" Magmar complained. He had the gift of speaking English like Meowth.

The two walked around Canalava until the teen stopped, "No not them!" A few mysteriously dressed people were going through his house. He dropped his books, "Magmar we got to hide!" "But Josh-" "Come on!" 'Josh' as he was called, cried while dragging Magmar towards the docks and hiding behind a group of crates. After all they went through they couldn't be caught now.

------

Persian laughed at Meowth who, at this time, was puking again over the edge of the boat. "Meowth!" Meowth opened his eyes, "Oh sorry James! I didn't know you were…in the water." Persian's laughter increased, "Nice one!" Meowth rolled his eyes, this had been the ninth time he had puked. "It's not that funny." "It wouldn't be if I was seasick... But I'm not, so it is!" Persian kept laughing until Meowth stopped and cheeks started bulging again, "You're going to puke again?" Meowth was steaming but suddenly smiled evilly. Persian's laughter was then cut short when Meowth tapped on her shoulder, "What? Having trouble puk…Ahhhh!" "BLEEEEAAAHH!" Persian screamed as the lukewarm fluids covered her white fur.

Meanwhile

"Grab the life ring!" Jessie cried as she flung the preserver out to James who was thrashing in the water, "Help I can't swim!" "Then grab the ring!" "That won't hold me!" "GRAB THE DANG RING JAMES!" James slowly grabbed the ring, eyes wide, no longer thrashing. Jessie ran and grabbed a long rope ladder and threw it down, "Climb up!" James started to swim to the ladder until, "James bring the ring!" "How?" "Put it around your neck!" "My what?" "YOUR NECK!" finally James got back onto the boat, soaked with a life ring around his neck. "We're there so we better go find Meowth and Persian." Jessie and James turned around the corner to freeze, "What the heck happened?!" Meowth was standing there with a smile on his face and Persian was covered in puke, trying to get it off without licking it off, "I just threw up, that's all……and Persian was in the line of fire!" Persian grumbled, "I'm never going to get the smell out."

About thirty minutes later Jessie, James, Meowth, and Persian, who was glaring at Meowth, stepped off the boat into Canalava. It was past sunset and the sun had almost totally set and barely visible stars came out, "So we should probably stop at a hotel for the…" "Hey you!" a man ran up to the quartet, "Have you seen an eighteen year old kid? Black hair? Light blue eyes? Weird diamond pendent? Has a Magmar?" They at this moment saw Josh and paused watching him hide with a Magmar until Jessie spoke, "Haven't seen him." The man nodded, "Okay but tell me if you see him." He gave her a card which, as he walked off, she instantly discarded. James turned to Josh, "You can come out." Josh walked up with Magmar, he looked almost identical to the description, and the Magmar seemed to almost hide shyly behind him.

Persian cocked her head, "I know him somewhere, or…I've seen him somewhere." Josh looked back towards his house, "My name is Joshua Phillips and this is Magmar who won't stop hiding behind me." Magmar seemed to hide farther as Josh laughed nervously, "Who were they?" "Oh, umm….Some people are after us. You're Team Rocket aren't you?" They all looked at each other, "Yeah we're here to kidnap Volkner's Raichu."

_**SMACK**_

"SHUT UP JAMES!" Jessie cried, "I could help." They all looked at him for a second before, "Josh here they come!" Magmar cried. At that moment Josh and Magmar started running followed by the others, "In here! This house is abandoned!" They all rushed in and locked the door behind them, "Sorry about them again…at least we got away. Oh and I didn't tell you Magmar could talk." He rubbed the back of his head, "We've seen worst." Meowth said as Josh and Magmar stared at him for about ten seconds, "So where are we?" James asked sitting on a bed, Josh shrugged "This place has been abandoned for fifty years… I think they call it the Harbor Inn."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mable: So now their in Canalava and have a long way to go. Will they make it? Who is Joshua? Will they survive a night in the Harbor Inn? Will Persian ever get that smell out? All to be revealed.


End file.
